Finding Home Again
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: The story of Rogue and Sting from how they met, how they weep for their lost ones, how they gained two more love ones, and how they ended up at Fairy Tail. Warning- Rogue's and Sting's back stories will be slightly different from canon. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**~Finding Home Again~**

**Chapter 1**

"How much longer, Skiadrum?"

"We are almost there, Rogue."

The child nodded and peered carefully over the edge of his father's head. He was sitting on the top of the dragon's head, tiny hands wrapped around one of three tiny horns that lay parallel to Skiadrum's larger, slick back horns. They have been flying for what felt like forever- Skiadrum was taking Rogue to meet a friend of his and his "son".

Rogue was nervous and a little bit scared. This was going to be his first time being in the presence of someone that wasn't his foster father. Even though Skiadrum said the son was around his age, the raven haired boy didn't know what he was going to do about the friend's son. Skiadrum often complimented Rogue's quietness since he was to be "a shadow and everything that entails- quietness and remaining in the background".

"We are here."

The dragon landed silently in a large open meadow. There was an enormous cave right in front of them and Rogue could smell dragon and something that smelled similar to how he smelled. Rogue carefully slid down from Skiadrum's head, only to run and hide behind one of his front thick front legs. Skiadrum snorted with a soft smile, his tail coming up to rub the top of the human's head. "It is alright, Rogue. There's no danger here." The dark purple and black creature looked back at the cave and yelled, "I am here!"

Rogue watched as a gigantic, light colored dragon came out of the cave. He was quite "furry"- he had a long beard and from his head and down his spine there was a trail of hair. His wings were feathery, almost like an angel's. The dragon was covered everywhere else with scales and his belly appeared smooth. His horns looked like antlers that were on deer and bucks. Loud, little footsteps came from the cave and Rogue found himself looking at another little boy.

The boy had spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was tanner than Rogue and maybe slightly taller. A thin, diagonal scar ran across his right eyebrow while his left ear was pierced with a dangling metal pendant. A large grin was spread across his face, showing all of his sharp teeth, when he took notice of Rogue, waving. Rogue waved back shyly, still hiding behind his father's leg.

"You got quite the shy one, Skiadrum."

"That I do, Wesslogia." Rogue was pushed in front of his dragon by the tip of Skiadrum's tail. "Rogue, I would like you to meet my old friend, Wesslogia the Light Dragon, and his son, Sting." The pale raven waved again, muttering 'hi' with pink colored cheeks.

"Sting." Rogue watched as the boy looked up at his father with a tilt of his head. "Skiadrum and I have some business to discuss. Play with Rogue until we are done."

Sting nodded, the smile back on his face. Rogue looked up at his own father, who looked back at him. "It's all right, Rogue. Go play." With that, Rogue watched Skiadrum follow Wesslogia back into the cave, leaving only him and Sting. The Shadow Dragon Slayer played with the end of his shirt, refusing to meet Sting's eyes. Well, apparently, Sting didn't like that because next thing Rogue knew, he was being pulled into forest. He looked up to catch Sting's bright eyes.

"Come on, partner! I know this awesome spot that we could play at!"

"P-Partner?" Rogue questioned, startled.

Sting turned around, still holding Rogue's hand and now walking backwards, and nodded confidently. "Of course. You are a Shadow Dragon Slayer and I'm a Light Dragon Slayer. There's no perfect match than us!"

"But you don't know me and I don't know you."

"So? We will."

Sighing at the other's stubbornness, Rogue couldn't help but smile. Here was his first friend, a fellow dragon slayer. It would be foolish to deny himself this person because Rogue had a feeling that they would be seeing each other a lot. "Let's go than partner."

_**~~Border~~**_

_**Please forgive me if they seem OOC- this is my first time writing them and I would love some feedback on how I wrote them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Finding Home Again~**

**Chapter 2**

Tears clouded his eyes but Sting didn't care- he just kept running, his legs protesting for a break. But he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop because if he did, he would break completely. He needed to get to Skiadrum and Rogue- they'll help him. Shred understanding on what he just did at Weisslogia's request.

"_**Sting, kill me."**_

The child so desperately tried to talk his father out of his request. But the white dragon stood firm, calming stating that dragon slayers become stronger when they have spilled the blood of a dragon. Nothing could shake Weisslogia. So Sting followed through with the request, his heart screaming and breaking as he fought his teacher. His guardian. His father. With a blow to the heart, Weisslogia fell dead. Sting wrapped his arms which were screaming and bleeding around the dying dragon's neck and whispered, "Goodbye."

Gathering wood, the boy lit the dragon on fire, watching the flames eat away at Weisslogia's once strong and proud body. "May you still fly, father!" Sting cried to the sky, tears streaming down his face. And then he ran. Ran into the woods towards the two people that he hoped would help him.

His enhanced speed helped the trip along even with the heavy wave of tiredness crashing over him. Sting could now start to smell Skiadrum and Rogue but fear gripped his heart. For in the air was the smell of burning flesh. Sting pushed his legs to go faster, praying that nothing has happened to his fellow dragon slayer and his father. Pushing through the ring of trees, Sting came to a halt as he took in the scene before him.

Thick, gray smoke came pouring out of the cave that Rogue and Skiadrum lived in and into the black, starry night. Fear tightened its grip as Sting yelled with all the force his vocal cords could manage, "Rogue! Skiadrum!" Then Sting saw him- Rogue came walking out, tears pouring down his cheeks, his hands bloody. Though the White Dragon Slayer couldn't say much since he was sure that he looked no better. The blonde came rushing to his partner. "Rogue! Where's Skiadrum?!" The raven pointed into the cave with a shaking finger.

"I-I killed him."

"What?"

"I killed him. I killed Skiadrum." Rogue looked up to stare at Sting, his bottom lip trembling. "I killed my own father." With no words to say but knowing what the other was going through, Sting embraced Rogue who clung to him as if he was all that he had. Which at this point was true. "He was just so sick," Rogue said, his voice muffled by Sting's shirt, "and I couldn't do anything. He could hardly leave the cave without pain. I-I didn't want him to suffer anymore."

"At least you are better than me."

Rogue pulled back, confusion written across his eyes before they fell to sight of the blood on Sting. "You killed Weisslogia." It wasn't a question. There was no need to question it.

"He asked me too. He asked me to kill him. I tried to talk him out of it b-but he wouldn't change his mind."

The two child just embraced, understanding and suffering in the air around them. This was why they were partners- they just knew each other. A single glance from one to the other would hold a single conversation.

"What do we do now?"

"We run."

And so they ran- two little boys, hand in hand, running into the night from home to the unknown with nothing but each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Finding Home Again~**

**Chapter 3**

It was almost the sixth month anniversary of their foster fathers' deaths when they found them. Rogue found them while hunting for some fire wood- he was reaching for a fallen branch when he tripped over a moss covered tree root and went rolling down the hill until he landing in a brush. Standing up to brush himself off, he saw the duo. Large eggs with identical looking markings that were only different in color. They were a little over half his height and, he noted as he picked the green decorated one up, weren't very heavy. Just then, Sting came darting down to him, having heard his crash.

"What kind of eggs are those?"

"I don't know."

"Are they edible?"

That is when Rogue heard it. A soft heartbeat coming from deep within the egg. He looked at his partner, who was now holding onto the red egg. His wide eyes told Rogue what he needed to now- Sting heard a heartbeat too.

The dragon slayer duo stayed at their camp longer than they intended to take care of the unknown ages. At night, they would curl up with their respective eggs- Rogue growing attached to the green one and Sting to the red one- under their thin cloaks that they stole from a house a few nights back. In the morning, they would take turns watching the eggs while the other went to find food and water. This routine comes to a halt one evening, three weeks after Rogue found the eggs.

Sting and Rogue were trying to build a tent out of large leaves and branches because they could smell rain coming when cracking sounds started from behind them. They turned around- tense, battle ready- when from eggs out pops cats with wings. The children stood dumbstruck as they watched with wide eyes the cats fly wobbly to them before dropping into their arms. The red cat looked up at Sting while the green cat stares cutely at Rogue from her spot underneath his chin.

"Hi!"

The red cat smiled broadly, his teeth shining in the moonlight, one hand out in front of him. Sting smiled just as broadly before giving the cat a high five. Rogue looked at the female in his arms- her scent was too flowery for her to be a male- who smiled at him. "Do you have a name?", he asked. She shook her head. "May I name you?" She nodded.

"How about Frosch, or Fro for short?"

She smiled and hugged his neck, exclaiming, "Fro likes you!" Rogue had to laugh as he hugged her closer to him, looking at Sting who was hugging his cat.

"I'm going to name you Lector!"

"Yeah!"

So the two boys gained two cats and, as Fro curled up against Rogue's heart and Lector sprawled himself across Sting's chest, Rogue found himself smiling because a little bit of that hole inside of his heart got filled with love for the two new members of his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Finding Home Again~**

**Chapter 4**

Sting stretched his arms out as he yawned. Lector patted his forehead from his place on top of Sting's head, saying, "You're going to make me yawn, Sting-kun!"

"Fro agrees!"

The blonde snickered as he threw an arm around Rogue's shoulders, pulling him and Fro closer to him and Lector. The small company just walked into the town of Magnolia about forty five minutes ago and they were looking for a place to stay for a while.

Rogue rolled his eyes as he shifted his hold on Fro so she was now sitting on his left shoulder. It has been about six and a half years since the dragon slayers found Fro and Lector, and seven years since the deaths of Skiadrum and Weisslogia. While the holes in their hearts were still there, Sting and Rogue found that having Lector and Fro with them made things easier. And they didn't jump at the offers to join guilds- Fro was absolutely terrified of Sabertooth while they offered spots for Sting and Rogue.

"Fro is scared. The guild is scary." She said as she buried herself in Rogue's cloak, a habit that she has when something scares her so badly. And the reason is always the same- the something will hurt Rogue, Sting, and Lector. That habit has saved them from too many close calls, so when Fro gets like that, they take it seriously.

"Leave me alone!"

Sting peered down a street where he saw a woman being harassed by a couple of men. The woman was beautiful- long brown hair, brown eyes, a curvy figure… Of course, the bikini top didn't help much. Handing Lector to Rogue, who nodded in understanding about what Sting was getting ready to do, the blond sprint towards the unnamed woman and the two men that surrounded her. Using a wood crate as leverage, Sting jumped toward them, one leg extended out.

"Come on, sugar…" The man closest to Sting didn't have the chance to finish that train of thought as Sting's foot comes in contact with the side of his face. The pact throws him into his companion, as he flies a good thirty feet away. Sting lands, his eyes still locked on the two men who takes one look at him and runs for it. The light dragon slayer scoffs before a thin arm is thrown around his neck, pulling him closer to large breasts.

"Nice job!"

The man looked up at the grinning woman who gulped down the content of a beer bottle that he doesn't recall seeing before. "Name's Cana Alberona. What's yours, handsome?"

Reluctantly pulling himself out of her grasp, Sting cracked his neck as he answered, "Sting Eucliffe. Are you alright?"

Cana nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Those two idiots thought they could get into my pants. I was about ready to break faces when you decided to do it for me." Sting smirked before Lector came running up to him. "That was awesome, Sting-kun!"

The blonde squatted down so he could high five his cat and hug Fro who came running up behind Lector. "Fro thinks so too!" Picking up the cats, Sting grinned at his amused partner.

"How did I do?"

"I wasn't expecting you to kick them but you were good."

Sting stuck his tongue out at his partner before turning back to Cana, who was looking at Fro and Lector in shock. "Is something wrong?"

"They're talking cats just like Happy, Charlie, and Pantherlily."

The dragon slayer was taken back slightly- there were more cats like Lector and Fro? And he wasn't the only one surprised- he could feel Rogue's surprise and Lector and Fro basically jumped out of his arms and into Cana's. "There are others, like us?"

Cana nodded confidently. "Yup. Wanna meet them?" Lector and Fro looked at the two dragon slayers with large eyes that they knew would get them anything that they wanted.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**~Finding Home Again~**

**Chapter 5**

Rogue craned his neck back as he took in the building before him. It was huge and, judging from the noise, was packed with people. The shadow dragon slayer kinda had to slap himself mentally for not noticing the Fairy Tail mark on Cana's hip. Fro tugged on his cloak, "Will they like us?"

Cana answered for him, "Of course, they'll like you! You guys will fit right on in!" Rogue looked at Sting who only shrugged- they don't have much to lose. The raven picked up Fro as Sting picked up Lector before following the woman- where is she getting all those beers from?- into the guild. The duo ducked as a table went flying over their heads. Staying close to Cana, who seemed to not be surprised at the massive fight going on, they managed to get to the bar without injury. In fact, no one seemed to take notice of them yet.

"Is this normal?"

"Seems like it."

Suddenly, the ground shook as a giant appeared, his voice booming out, "Quiet down!" And everyone stop what they were doing. The giant shrank down to a small old man dressed who was still visibly annoyed. "We just repaired the guild! You couldn't have waited at least a week before trying to tear it down again?!" The members only smiled sheepishly, some scratching their heads.

Rogue leaned in closer to Sting and whispered, "That must be the master." Sting nodded in agreement. Just then, the old man caught sight of them. "And we have guests too!" Everybody turned to looked at them. They waved awkwardly- Fro and Lector were hiding in Rogue's cloak. The master walked straight up to them and held out his hand.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, the master of these fools."

The duo introduced themselves and shook the man's hand. That's when Cana threw her arms around their necks and grinned at Master Makarov. "These two got me out of some trouble!" The master raised his eyebrow in question.

Rogue pointed to Sting and said, "He stopped a couple of men from harassing her." Sting nodded. The guild seemed to laugh and Cana laughed as she let go of them and went into the crowd. Makarov climbed up onto the bar top and smiled. "Thank you for stopping them. I would hate to deal with the Council if Cana destroyed something because she got fed up."

Sting shrugged, "My foster father taught me to respect women because they are the scariest things on the planet." Rogue nodded- he can recall countless stories Skiadrum told him about dragon females who got angry.

"Oh yeah, they got a couple of cats too!" Cana called out.

The guild fell silent as everyone looked at them again. Rogue lifted up his cloak and said, "Lector. Fro. It's ok to come out now." The pair slowly came out before grabbing onto their respective partner's legs. Excited chatter broke out as a blue cat came running up to the four with a black cat and a white female cat following him.

"I'm Happy! And this is Pantherlily and Charlie!"

Lector grinned and, quickly getting over his shyness, shook Happy's hand. "I'm Lector! And this is Fro!" Fro waved, still nervous. Charlie came up and pulled her away from Rogue to fix the pink frog outfit that has become her trademark. Pantherlily explained, "Since Wendy is one a solo out of country mission, Charlie has been fussing over all females within a five foot radius."

"Ah," Rogue simply said as he couldn't stop the tiny smile on his face as Fro giggled as Charlie ranted about neatness and appearance. "Happy!" A loud voice rang out. Happy whipped around and flew into the arms of a pink haired man. Pantherlily went up to the heavily pierced man next to loud mage. As their scents hit his nose, Rogue's eyes widen. He glanced at Sting who glance right back at him, letting him know that he wasn't being delusional.

Lector and Fro saw the silent interaction before walking up to the trio, leaving Charlie in front of the duo. Lector tugged at the pink haired man's pant leg before asking, "Are you guys dragon slayers?" The trio looked at the two before the pink haired man smiled and squatted down to their height.

"Yup. I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm a fire dragon slayer. Red Eyes over there is Gajeel Redfox, who's an iron dragon slayer. There's also Wendy who is a sky dragon slayer. And you are who two?"

"I'm Lector and she's Fro. And," the red cat pointed to Sting and Rogue, "the blonde is Sting-kun and that's Rogue. They are dragon slayers too." More excitement broke out at the new information. Natsu came running up to them, his hand already extended out and a smile that was threatening to spilt his face in two.

"What kind of dragon slayers are you guys?"

"I'm a light dragon slayer and Rogue here is a shadow dragon slayer."

Rogue shook Natsu's and Gajeel's his own excitement starting to bubble inside of him. "Are you guys part of a guild, yet?" Gajeel asked, his hands casually in his pockets. Rogue shook his head, "No, not yet."

Makarov, who has been watching the events unfold, stood up and with a smile, "How about joining Fairy Tail?" The duo looked at each other and then looked at Fro and Lector, who were smiling as they chatted with the three other cats, and then back at each other.

"Ok."

Cheers rang out as mugs of beer were waved in the air. Gajeel threw an arm around Rogue and Natsu did the same to Sting. With grins, they said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" And as a crowd gathered around them, Rogue found the hole in his heart shrinking, and warmth flooding his insides. Sneaking at a glance at Sting, Rogue could tell the blonde was experiencing the same thing. They have found home again.


End file.
